


Proof of Heart (the donut remix)

by enkiduu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/pseuds/enkiduu
Summary: Steve ducked his head, smiling. He clasped Tony’s hand, feeling the calluses. So much history there. So much future. He pressed his lips to Tony’s knuckles, felt Tony shiver, breath catching. “Tony, I know you’re always going to do the right thing, even if other people fight you for it.”





	Proof of Heart (the donut remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).



Steve found Tony in his workshop, as per usual, sitting at his desk. Tony shone under the spotlight, but he preferred to work alone. He was still clad in his suit and tie, black over maroon. His brown eyes glinted with the reflection of the computer screen, taking in and devising new codes to change the world.

Steve couldn’t read the codes, but he could read Tony. Tony was drumming his fingers restlessly, focused as he always was. Steve didn’t always like what that focus was used for, but he knew Tony’s motives behind what he did now, and he admired how Tony never strayed away from them. The Stark family had built their empire off the Great War, but Steve knew Tony wanted to live on something else.

Steve cleared his throat. “Hey.” He waved a bag and smiled. “I brought donuts.”

Tony turned in his chair, blinking at him. A grin split his face and he stood up to welcome him. Steve’s heart burst with warmth, with the knowledge that Tony was always happy to see him. “Oh! Steve. You’re back.” He ran his eyes over Steve’s beige army uniform appreciatively. His grin tipped into a smirk. There was no doubt about what that particular look suggested, and when Tony met Steve’s gaze, it sent desire snaking through him. “Well, don’t you look dashing tonight.”

Steve laughed, flushing slightly. Even though it’d been a month already, he still couldn’t get used to how forward Tony was. He really was a man ahead of his time. “So do you.”

“I always do,” Tony said lightly. There was a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Steve’s eyes softened. He put the donuts to the side and shifted closer to Tony. He reached out and brought his hand to Tony’s face, brushing at the grease. “You’ve been busy. Long day, huh.”

Tony leaned into Steve’s hand, sliding his eyes shut briefly. He sighed. “I met with the Secretary of War. You know how he is, he’s not the most pleasant.” His eyes fluttered back open, determination lighting them up. “He’s preoccupied with the wrong things, like a lot of people, but I think I’ve given him enough incentive to adjust his perspective.”

Steve nodded. He didn’t like dealing with the political side of things, and was grateful Tony knew how to handle it. Not just knew—but did what he believed was right to end the war sooner with the fewest casualties, so the soldiers could go home.

“It’s easy to lose sight in times like this, but I know you won’t.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, kissing away the faint lingering of scotch. Thanks to the serum Tony had helped create (Steve wished Erskine had trusted Tony more with the formula, but Tony looked grateful sometimes for that), Steve couldn’t get drunk. But Steve thought he could get drunk on Tony. Heat stirred inside him.

“I’m scared I already have, Steve,” Tony admitted. “I mean, we’re carrying the big sticks…” His lips twitched up playfully at that, rolling his hips, and Steve’s breath hitched at the slight friction. Tony swiped his tongue over his lips, then shrugged. “But it’s a slippery slope, what I’m working on, it’s a race, and I wish…” he trailed off.

Steve considered asking Tony what he was working on. Steve knew Tony would tell him even though he hated divulging information that could be used against them, and that wasn’t a personal thing against Steve, but a precaution. Tony hadn’t been interrogated yet, not in the way any prisoners of war were, and Steve hoped it’d stay that way.

“You created Captain America. We’re saving people. And you’ve saved me more times I can count.”

“Captain America only works because of Steve Rogers,” Tony informed him, somehow sounding both amused and earnest. The sincerity in his voice made Steve want to look away. Tony believed in him—Steve, not just Captain America—so deeply. It was unfathomable sometimes. “And because you look so handsome. Pulling off the whole Star-Spangled Man with a Plan thing… is impressive.”

“I didn’t come up with it,” Steve groaned.

“It’s alright. It only gave me more reason to get you out of the uniform,” Tony teased.

Steve ducked his head, smiling. He clasped Tony’s hand, feeling the calluses. So much history there. So much future. He pressed his lips to Tony’s knuckles, felt Tony shiver, breath catching. “Tony, I know you’re always going to do the right thing, even if other people fight you for it.”

“Steve,” he said. “I’m not even the one fighting and risking everything. I mean, I arm the soldiers, but I’m not one. It would be easier if I cared less,” he mused, but Steve knew that Tony didn’t mean it, he’d never want to stop caring. Tony had tried not caring for half his life, and that hadn’t worked out.

“And you shouldn’t have to be,” Steve said simply. Steve wondered why the world thought Tony heartless, why Tony let the world think that. He was grateful Tony had stopped trying to push Steve away. “You don’t have to say that. You care. It makes us stronger. It’s a… proof of heart,” he added gently, because even though he was so, so strong, Tony deserved some gentleness in his life. They both did.

“I’m going to end this war, Steve. You’ll get to come home,” Tony vowed, promised, and even in wartime, Tony never broke his promises.

“I’m home right now,” Steve said, because it was true. Even if what they had was secret, it didn’t mean it was in any way lesser than what others had. It felt important that Steve had something other than war in his life. Tony didn’t represent war, not to him. Tony meant so much more than that. “I’ll always come home to you.”

Tony smiled at that, blinking wetly. “I know. You better. Otherwise I’ll fly to you.” He leaned forward for a kiss, pulling Steve in closer by his uniform collar. “I wish we had peace in our time,” he whispered. Steve shivered. “Sounds weird, right, I know what they call me, I know what I do. It’s just… I could do so much to fix the world, but people are too preoccupied with killing each other.”

“After the war,” Steve said resolutely. He had doubts about the war ending a year ago, but not anymore. “We’ll have all the time to fix the world, after we stop it from breaking first.”

“Let’s do that, yeah,” Tony agreed.

They kissed again. Steve opened his mouth, drinking in Tony’s moan, grinding their hips together. Tony’s hands roamed over Steve’s body. There was often a sense of urgency and roughness to Tony’s kisses, but Steve liked to slow him down, savor the touches and the gasps. Tony sucked on Steve’s tongue, mapped his mouth out, and Steve loved being the only thing in Tony’s focus.

When they pulled apart for breath, Tony laughed brightly. “You taste like strawberry,” he noted accusingly. “Did you eat a donut without me?”

Steve smiled fondly. “Did I? I think you need more evidence,” he said, tugging Tony forwards for another kiss by his tie lightly and working open their pants. He channelled all the adoration and appreciation he felt into the kiss.

“This is less practical than I’d hoped,” Tony said breathlessly, deft fingers undressing Steve impatiently. “Seriously. What are all these buttons for?”

He let out a moan as Steve maneuvered him back towards the desk. Steve dropped to his knees, and Tony leaned back for leverage as Steve gripped him and started to stroke. “Oh fuck, _Steve_ ,” he gasped, hands carding through Steve’s hair.

“That’s the idea.” Steve’s blue eyes had gone dark, pupils blown into wide, black disks. He licked a wet stripe on the underside of Tony’s cock, maintaining eye contact the whole time, and the intense want on Tony’s face almost made Steve dizzy with desire. He blew on the head lightly, sucking on Tony’s balls, and reached for his own erection that was leaking, wet with precum already.

Tony shuddered. “You’re—such a tease, who did you learn that from? I mean, I know it was me, but I didn’t expect it to be used against me.”

Instead of answering, Steve licked Tony’s cock again and then closed his lips around it, sucking Tony down. He tasted heady, intoxicating. Steve moaned around Tony, vibrations of the sound making Tony whimper and gasp shakily, bucking his hips. “Oh, _God._ ”

“Don’t blaspheme,” Steve pulled back to say. “Does—does sex turn you religious?”

“It turns me on,” Tony groaned, tightening his grip in Steve’s hair for a moment. He shifted his thighs so Steve had more space. “Don’t _stop_.”

Steve wasn’t sure he could stop. No one else had ever made him feel like this. He drew Tony’s cock into his mouth again. He wondered if he looked as debauched as Tony did right now, with the way Steve had his mouth full of Tony’s cock, lips shiny with spit, cheeks red with the heat of lust.

Tony talked a lot, but Steve relished in how he could reduce Tony to nothing but wanton sounds and _more more more_ and _yes, Steve_. When he came, Steve swallowed him down hungrily, Tony’s taste branded into his mind, his body, his soul.

He pulled back with an obscene pop, licking his lips. “Fuck, you look so good like this,” Tony breathed. “Come up, let me—” Steve stood and Tony was quick to reach for him, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking him off. They shared another kiss, tongues tangling together, sparks of arousal jolting through Steve, who tried to stifle his moans but couldn’t, and oh God Steve could feel the roughness of calluses, a wonderful friction that made him throb with pleasure.

Steve thrust into Tony’s hands, pressed up close against him. He stilled when he came, groaning as waves of his orgasm hit him, and he felt so sated, so happy. Fighting for this was worth everything. He belonged here.

Their breaths mixed together as they recovered, smiling at each other.

Steve kissed Tony, this time chastely. The fiery lust had morphed into something steadier, a fire that wasn’t all-consuming, but a flame that would never burn out. “We’ll make sure we do it right. We’ll win,” he assured him. “Together.”

“Together,” Tony echoed, leaning back onto his desk, then grinned, stunning. Hope looked beautiful on him, he wore it like hope was enough to save the world, and Steve thought yes, it would be. It was. “Wow. Yeah, you know what? I believe you.” He sighed, an affectation of exasperation. “The Captain America propaganda is working on a Stark. What a day.”

Steve meant to say, _good_ , wanted to say, _you inspired me first,_ but he instead said, “I love you,” and started blushing again.

Tony widened his eyes. There was a pause. Steve’s heart drummed in his chest, and he could hear Tony’s heartbeat racing too.

“For the record, that was the time for you to take that back, if you wanted,” Tony told him lightly.

“I… no. I’m not taking back what I mean, Tony. I love you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Tony looked tentative, but a smile was growing. “I’ve never said this before, not like this, it’s sort of a, uh. New experience. I love you too.”

“There’s no one else for me like you, either, Tony.”

Joy danced in Tony’s eyes. “I love you,” he repeated. “There, twice, to match yours.”

“It’s not something you need to count. I’ll tell you it as many times as you want.”

“Hmm. That might take a while. A really long time, actually.”

“I don’t mind if it takes the rest of our lives,” Steve said, pressing their foreheads together, cherishing the intimacy they shared. “I love you.”

Tony beamed at him, and his laugh was sweeter than any donut. “I love you too.”

  



End file.
